GAME
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Ketika sosok itu hadir dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan sosok tersebut meskipun takdir mengharuskan garis perpisahan untuk mereka. - A MenmaSaku fiction. For Debby aka Kira desuke. RRnC please? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

_Ketika sosok itu hadir dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan sosok tersebut meskipun takdir mengharuskan garis perpisahan untuk mereka._

.

.

.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek**_

**.**

**.**

_A MenmaSaku fiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GAME**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Konoha di siang hari ini tidak begitu ramai dengan para penduduk. Maka dari itu, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda pucat dengan baju merahnya tengah berjalan sendiri menuju bukit. Dengan santai kaki jenjangnya melangkah memapaki tanah berkerikil yang menanjak. Wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum simpul tatkala kakinya sudah berhenti di tempat yang ia nantikan.

Itu adalah sebuah toko yang berdiri sendiri di antara persimpangan jalan menuju bukit hutan dan bukit tempat latihan khusus bertarung.

_**Srek.**_

Suara yang terdengar mencurigakan membuat Sakura menoleh cepat dan mengeluarkan kunai dari dalam tas khusus senjata yang berada di pinggangnya. Mata _emerald_ miliknya menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang tengah melompat-lompat dari menuju bukit hutan. Curiga, gadis bermarga Haruno inipun mengikuti sosok tersebut menuju bukit hutan.

Sesampainya Sakura di bukit hutan, ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Bahkan terlalu sepi meskipun ada orang di bukit hutan itu. Suara aneh yang sama seperti tadi membuat Sakura harus memasang kuda-kuda perlindungan secepatnya. Lagi-lagi sosok bayangan hitam itu melompat-lompat dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain sangat cepat dan semakin mendekat pada Sakura.

_**Trang!**_

Bunyi keras dari peraduan antar kunai menggema di bukit tersebut. kuatnya kunai lawan membuat Sakura terlempar mundur cukup jauh dari tempat awalnya.

"Siap―" Baru saja Sakura akan berdiri dari tanah, sebuah kunai dengan sisi bagian matanya yang tajam siap mengiris nadi di lehernya. Tangannya yang tak bersarung dan memegang kunai pun dijatuhkan sengaja lalu ia membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sialnya, sosok tersebut berada di belakang Sakura sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menyerang.

"Menyerah, heh?"

Suara itu...

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang dimiliki sosok di belakangnya. Namun Sakura segera menampik pemikirannya tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura bernada dingin.

"Siapa aku?" Sosok tersebut justru berbalik bertanya. "Kau bertanya siapa aku?"

Bukan. Suara ini bukan milik Naruto. Sakura sangat yakin suara ini bukan milik Naruto. Namun, mengapa ia merasa kalau suara ini sangat tidak asing? Siapa dia?

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Tuan! Siapa kau!?" bentak Sakura.

Sosok tersebut tertawa besar. "Hahaha! Yang seharusnya disebut bodoh itu kau, gadis." Sakura merasa tubuhnya merinding seketika ketika sosok tersebut bertingkah kurang ajar, mengendus tengkuknya.

"MESUM!" Sakura memundurkan kepalanya hingga menghatam kening sosok tersebut cukup keras. Sontak saja Sakura segera menunduk dan melompat ke depan ketika sosok tersebut berjalan mundur. Kepala yang berhelaikan rambut merah muda itu segera mendongak dan mencari tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

Dia hanyalah sesosok lelaki dengan topeng Kitsune dan berjubah hitam dengan kerah bulu berwarna putih.

'Rambut hitam... sudah kuduga, dia bukan Naruto.' Sakura memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang di jarak sepuluh meter dari sosok bertopeng tersebut meskipun rasa nyeri yang sangat menyakitkan terasa di kepala belakangnya hingga mengeluarkan aliran darah. Sakura kembali memerhatikan lawannya tersebut. Topeng Kitsune milik lelaki itu retak cukup parah akibat hantaman kepala Sakura tadi dan akan hancur jika terkena sentuhan.

"Hahaha! Seharusnya aku benar-benar mengikuti perasaanku agar berhati-hati pada gadis sepertimu," ucap sosok bertopeng tersebut tanpa ada nada penyesalan. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Suara itu hampir mirip dengan suara Naruto. Tapi, tidak mungkin Naruto mengubah rambutnya dan bersikap seperti orang yang bukan seorang Shinobi.

Kepala Sakura mulai terasa pusing.

'Sial!' Pandangan matanya pun mulai mengabur tak jelas.

"Jadi, kauingin tahu siapa aku?" tanya sosok bertopeng tersebut. tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, sosok tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Baiklah-baiklah... akan kubuka untukmu."

Sakura bersiaga mengangkat kunainya di depan dada mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang lawannya. Tepat ketika lelaki itu akan membuka topengnya, Sakura berlari sangat cepat dan melayangkan kunainya pada lelaki tersebut.

_**Trang!**_

"Berusaha mencari kesempatan di kesempitan, eh?"

Kelopak mata Sakura membulat lebar hingga membuatnya lengah. Sosok yang sudah membuka topengnya tersebut mendorong kuat Sakura ke tanah dan membiarkan Sakura terseret di tanah yang penuh dengan kerikil dan rumput.

"Ugh..." Sakura mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya limbung terjatuh. Akibat seretan tadi, kepalanya semakin mendengung keras dan membuatnya ingin menutup mata sejenak. Namun Sakura tidak mengijinkan matanya tertutup hanya karena tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya dibunuh oleh sosok yang―

"Kau―ugh... Naruto? Tapi―"

"Aku bukan Naruto, Nona." Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati Sakura perlahan lalu berjongkok di dekat tubuh Sakura yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Sakura masih bisa menatap kedua mata sosok tersebut yang memiliki warna merah dan biru tua. "Aku Menma. Uzumaki Menma."

Seketika kepala Sakura terasa sangat amat berat hingga membuatnya tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

.

.

.

Sakura ingat. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pribadi pentingnya dengan Tsunade yang membahas beberapa rencana membentuk kelompok medic-nin baru-baru ini. Tapi mengapa rasanya hari sudah gelap dan Sakura masih belum sampai di toko yang berada di depannya tadi. Aneh. Sakura pun akhirnya membuka mata dan menatap keadaan sekitarnya.

Dimana ini?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Suara itu.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dari baringnya namun tidak bisa. Semakin ia berusaha untuk berdiri, semakin kuat pula sesuatu yang menahannya untuk berdiri. Sakura menunduk dan melihat tali bening yang teralir chakra biru dari sosok yang tengah duduk di depan perapian, Uzumaki Menma.

"Brengsek kau! Dimana ini!?" bentak Sakura lagi. Ia semakin meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tali penahan tubuhnya itu.

"Percuma saja kauberusaha melepaskan dirimu. Ini tali berchakra yang tidak akan bisa terputus kecuali jika aku menghentikan aliran chakraku ini pada tali yang meliliti tubuhmu itu," jawab Menma cuek dan masih menatap api yang berada di depannya. Posisi lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto tersebut sedang membelakangi Sakura.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah karena sedari tadi berusaha memutuskan tali yang tidak akan bisa putus tersebut. Meskipun sebesar apapun kekuatannya, entah mengapa chakra Menma terasa lebih kuat sama seperti Naruto ketika lelaki berambut pirang tersebut sedang dalam pertarungan. Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mencari akal agar ia bisa terbebas dari tali ini dan Menma. Ia menatap sekitarnya dan menemukan sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan runcing di dekatnya dan Menma.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggeser sedikit demi sedikit menuju batu tersebut agar tidak ketahuan Menma. Setelah sampai di batu tersebut, Sakura berusaha duduk lalu mengaitkan tali berchakra tersebut ke bagian batu yang runcing.

'Ayolah...' Tangan gadis tersebut bergerak-gerak menggesekkan tali tersebut ke sisi batu yang tajam. Sakura terus menggerakan tangannya meskipun tak jarang sisi tangannya ikut terkena tajamnya batu tersebut hingga lecet dan berdarah cukup banyak. Beberapa kali ia meringis ketika luka tangannya kembali terkena benda runcing tersebut.

_**Set!**_

"A-ah!" Sakura terkejut ketika Menma sudah berada di depannya dan menahan tangannya dalam sekejap. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap kedua bola mata Menma yang berbeda. Yang lebih mengejutkannya, sosok Menma memiliki satu mata Sharingan di sebelah kanan. Ekspresi Menma terlihat sangat datar dan dingin hingga membuat Sakura terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Sudah puas melukai dirimu sendiri? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau kau tidak akan bisa melepas tali ini," tanya Menma dingin. _Emerald_ Sakura masih berani menatap mata Sharingan tersebut. Menma mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menahan Sakura lalu mengeluarkan _Rasenshuriken_ yang berwarna hitam dibandingkan milik Naruto.

"A-apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sakura menelan ludahnya berat melihat _Rasenshuriken _versi Menma menyala di dekatnya. Napas Sakura terasa berat dan semakin berat hingga membuatnya menutup mata ketika Menma melayangkan Rasenshurikennya ke arah Sakura.

'Tidak!'

_**Duaar!**_

"...aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah, Nona."

Sakura membuka kembali kelopak matanya setelah Menma membisikinya sesuatu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak hingga membuatnya harus bernapas banyak. Matanya melirik bongkahan batu yang tadi ia pakai untuk melepaskan tali tersebut. Mungkin Sakura kini hanya bisa berharap lebih pada Naruto dan teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha.

.

.

.

_**Brak!**_

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura diculik oleh sosok yang tidak diketahui identitasnya!?" Bentakan keras yang berasal dari ruangan Hokage membuat Shinobi-Shinobi yang tengah melewati ruangan tertutup tersebut menoleh seketika.

"Entahlah, Hokage-sama. Menurut saksi yang kudapat, Sakura tengah berlari ke bukit hutan entah mengejar siapa," jawab Ibiki Morino. Tsunade berdecak kesal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan kesal. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang memancarkan amarah ketika tidak mengetahui siapa yang menculik anak didik kesayangannya itu.

_**Brak!**_

"Nenek! Bagaimana bisa Sakura diculik―!"

_**Duak!**_

"Ketuklah pintu terlebih dahulu dan berhenti memanggilku Nenek, bocah tengik!" bentak Tsunade setelah melemparkan buku di atas meja ke kepala Naruto cepat dan keras hingga membuat Naruto terbanting di dinding.

Naruto meringis lalu masuk meskipun keningnya terluka. "Itu tidak penting, Nenek! Yang terpenting dimana Sakura-_chan_ berada!?"

"Tck. Itu yang tidak kami tahu, bocah." Tsunade menyatukan jari-jarinya dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai penyangga dagunya. Terlihat jelas wanita yang sudah berumur lebih dari kepala empat itu berpikir keras. Tak lama ia mengambil sebuah kertas kecil lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Tsunade menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Naruto.

"Panggil Shinobi-Shinobi yang kaukira cukup kuat untuk melawan sepuluh orang. Kumpulkan sekarang dan mulailah misi tingkat S untuk siapapun yang ikut dalam pencarian Sakura. Setelah itu, berikan kertas tersebut kepada Sakura jika kalian menemukannya."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Holla~ Bebek is bek! #digampar

Maafkan bebek yang tiba-tiba datang membawa fic MC baru _ _ jujur fic MC lainnya gak ada ide gegara nyempil di asrama DX #curhat

Well, bikin fic MC dengan pair baru~ ^^ #lirikDebby

Deb, udah kan gue bikin? Pokoknya elu harus review kalo nggak gue nistain lu di sekolah. Muwahahaha #plak

Sekian bacotan bebek, ada kritik saran dan sekawannya? Monggo di kolom review^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Ketika sosok itu hadir dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan sosok tersebut meskipun takdir mengharuskan garis perpisahan untuk mereka._

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A MenmaSaku fiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GAME**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin Sakura harus menanggalkan julukannya sebagai Shinobi terpintar di Konoha gara-gara ia tidak mengetahui dimana ia berada saat ini. Suasana yang sangat lebat dengan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi menutupi langit membuatnya tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di langit sana. Yang ada hanya daun, daun, dan daun saja.

Perjalanannya dari tempat peristirahatan yang kemarin mereka singgahi sudah cukup jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Sakura sengaja membuka kembali luka yang meneteskan darah ke tanah agar ada Shinobi yang sedang mencarinya dapat menemukannya dengan cepat melalui darahnya yang menetes di tanah. Hanya ini yang bisa Sakura lakukan disaat dirinya masih menjadi tawanan Menma dan tidak bisa kemana-mana akibat tali chakra yang meliliti tubuh.

Selama di perjalanan, bibir mereka berdua sama-sama terkunci enggan berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengangkat pembicaraan itu terlebih dahulu.

"_A-ano_... Uzumaki-_san_, dimana kau mendapatkan mata _Sharingan_ itu?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Sementara itu ia masih mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darahnya dari tangan ke tanah.

Menma melirik kecil Sakura yang berada di belakangnya lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Y―yah... mungkin saja aku tahu siapa orang yang kaubunuh itu," jawab Sakura asal. Hal tersebut membuat Menma berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badannya kepada Sakura. Sontak gadis itu ikut berhenti dan menekan luka yang ada di tangannya agar darahnya tidak mengalir sementara.

"Kau mencurigakan," ucap Menma yang membuat Sakura bergetar kecil. Sakura berusaha menahan ekspresi takutnya agar tidak membuat lelaki di depannya curiga. Berhasil mengelabui Menma, lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan membawa Sakura.

'Syukurlah...' batin Sakura. Segera saja ia melepaskan jarinya dan membiarkan darahnya menetes meski cukup banyak dari sebelumnya.

Perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut hingga dalam dua jam mereka berhenti di sebuah danau yang cukup sepi namun dekat dengan desa kecil. Menma mengikat tali chakra yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke batang pohon yang berada di dekatnya tanpa menghentikan aliran chakra tersebut.

Sebelum beranjak dari sana, Menma mengancam Sakura terlebih dahuli. "Ingat, jika kau berani untuk kabur. Aku akan mencarimu dan nyawamu akan menghilang dalam tanganku."

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Uzumaki yang satu ini. Siapa dia? Lalu apakah hubungan Naruto dengannya hingga memiliki nama klan yang sama? Gadis itu duduk di dekat batang pohon dengan tali yang mengikati tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat akibat kelelahan dan mungkin saja kekurangan darah.

Sakura benar-benar mengharap kedatangan Naruto dan teman-temannya di sini untuk menolongnya dan membawanya ke desa tercinta.

"Ke arah mana baunya, Hatake-_sensei_!?"

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya dan mencari arah sumber suara tersebut. Matanya yang sayu tersebut menangkap bayang-bayang sosok yang sudah ia tunggu cukup lama. Senyumnya kembali merekah dan gadis itu bersiap untuk berteriak.

"NARU―!"

Tapi, sosok yang Sakura tidak inginkan justru datang lebih cepat dan membungkamnya sebelum ia bisa memanggil nama Naruto.

.

.

.

"NARU―!"

Naruto berhenti dari larinya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut di sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya pun ikut berhenti di dekat Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku mendengar suara Sakura di sini." Mata biru Naruto kembali menjelajahi pepohonan yang cukup tinggi. "Jurus seribu bayangan!"

Ratusan kloning Naruto muncul setelah asap-asap putih mengepul dimana-mana dalam jarak yang dekat. Naruto memerintahkan kembarannya tersebut untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut agar dirinya dan yang lain bisa berhenti sejenak menunggu laporan.

Beberapa menit sudah terdengar suara ledakan dari arah barat di dekat danau. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan melesat cepat menuju danau tersebut dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang ditawan sosok Menma yang tidak memakai topeng. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun terkejut melihat siapa yang menahan Sakura dengan Kunai.

"Naruto, kau memiliki kembaran?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisinya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat lalu menjawab, "tidak! Aku tidak memiliki kembaran! Lagipula, aku dan dirinya tidak mirip sama sekali!"

"Yeah... kau sangat tidak mirip, Naruto. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan dirimu," ejek Kiba yang disambut gonggongan Akamaru. Suasana kembali menjadi canggung ketika Menma tidak berbicara apapun selain melangkah mundur satu langkah. Kakashi membuka _Hitai_-nya dan menampilkan mata _Sharingan_-nya.

"Wah... rupanya ada juga yang memiliki mata Sharingan yang kumiliki ini," Menma akhirnya berucap. "Siapa yang kaubunuh, eh? Musuhmu? Atau... temanmu?"

Rahang Kakashi menegas bersamaan dengan raut matanya yang menatap tajam dan dingin. Posisinya sudah ada pada kuda-kuda menyerang dengan tangan yang akan membentuk _Chidori_.

"Hei! Lepaskan Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto. Menma mendecih lalu mendekatkan kunai pada leher Sakura.

"Na-Naruto..." Sakura berucap menatap lirih dan sayu pada Naruto.

"Oh? Jadi dia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto? Tidak kukira sosok ku di sini jauh lebih lemah." Menma berucap dengan nada mengejek pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto geram. Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera menyiapkan kloningnya untuk membuat _Rasenshuriken._

"Tenang, Naruto. Jangan terbawa dengan ocehannya itu. Di tangannya masih ada Sakura. Kita tidak bisa menyerangnya langsung atau Sakura akan terbunuh," ujar Yamato menahan Naruto yang sudah marah. Naruto hanya bisa mendecih melihat raut wajah kemenangan Menma.

Shikamaru melangkah dua kali. "Kami meminta Haruno Sakura untuk kembali bersama kami. Kami akan memberikanmu imbalan berupa uang dalam jumlah yang banyak."

Menma menarik mundur Sakura. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uang atatu apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanya gadis ini. Haruno Sakura."

"Ku-kukira aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, Uzumaki-_san_..." ucap Sakura susah payah.

'Uzumaki? Apakah yang dimaksud Sakura itu lelaki yang ada di belakangnya?' batin para Shinobi.

"Bu-bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku―"

"Sudah kubilang aku membutuhkanmu. **Haruno Sakura**."

Sakura kembali menahan napas ketika nada dingin itu menyeruak di telinganya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat di samping tubuhnya dan menunduk untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kauinginkan. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali dengan pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Sakura-_chan_. Hei, Uzumaki palsu! Kita bertaruh untuk memperebutkan Sakura!" teriak Naruto mengajak sebuah pertarungan. Rupanya ajakan tersebut disetujui oleh Menma dengan mengikatkan Sakura kembali di batang pohon juga memasang sebuah segel di sekitar Sakura agar tidak bisa dilalui siapapun kecuali dirinya sediri.

"Baiklah, sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang." Menma menyeringai. "Ini pertarungan hanya antara aku dan kau, Naruto."

Naruto ikut tersenyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

Kawan-kawan yang lain mundur dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang dapat membantu Naruto.

"Naruto, hentikan! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Menma!" teriak Sakura. "Cukup hentikan semua ini sebelum ada yang terbunuh!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_! Aku pasti bisa membawamu pulang. Aku berjanji!" ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Yeah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku pun akan membawamu **pulang** bersama teman-temanmu dan mengalahkannya dari permainan ini," ucap Menma diakhiri dengan seringaian.

'Jangan... jangan lagi kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku, Naruto...'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mengikuti dan mereview cerita ini :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ketika sosok itu hadir dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan sosok tersebut meskipun takdir mengharuskan garis perpisahan untuk mereka._

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A MenmaSaku fiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GAME**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Menma tengah bertarung mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka. Menyerang dan berusaha untuk membunuh lawannya satu sama lain. Suasana di sana sangatlah tegang. Banyak pengharapan yang terucap dalam hati para Shinobi untuk kemenangan Naruto.

Namun Sakura...

"...hentikan," bisik Sakura begitu lirih. Ia tak berani melihat pertarungan yang lebih didominasi oleh Menma. Beberapa kali Naruto terlempar hingga menabrak pepohonan akibat jurus maupun pukulan Menma. Rintihan hingga teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura semakin tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah menangis dan menghentikan pertarungan yang hampir saja membunuh Naruto jikalau ia tidak berteriak. _Rasenshuriken_ milik Menma menghilang seketika disaat jaraknya hanya dalam beberapa senti lagi sudah mengenai perut Naruto yang terbaring di tanah.

'Bagaimana bisa...' Menma menatap tangannya yang baru saja mengeluarkan _Rasenshuriken_ untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura..." Naruto baru saja akan berdiri namun tubuhnya masih belum pulih hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berdiri.

Sakura menyeka air matanya lalu menoleh pada Menma. Matanya yang sayu itu menatap tegas pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Naruto. "Lepaskan aku untuk saat ini. Kalau aku sudah menyembuhkan Naruto, aku akan pergi bersamamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi darimu."

Menma menatap dalam-dalam mencari kebohongan yang ada di _emerald_ Sakura. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari dalam mata Sakura hingga membuatnya melepaskan Sakura untuk sementara.

Sakura mengusap perlahan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Gadis itu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan chakra hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto.

"Sa―Sakura-_chan_... ayo kita pulang..." bisik Naruto dengan suara yang menahan sakit. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tanpa berani menatap langsung mata biru Naruto. Sakura takut jika ia menatap mata biru itu, ia akan melihat Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada saat itu juga.

"Sudah selesai." Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. "Pulanglah... tempatmu bukan di sini, Naruto-_kun_."

_**Grep.**_

"Sakura..." tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Kumohon..."

Sakura menatap Naruto sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Menma. Menma mengambil jubahnya lalu meloncat dari pohon ke pohon yang lain diikuti dengan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

Shikamaru mendekati Naruto lalu bertanya, "sudah kauberikan padanya?"

Naruto berusaha bangun untuk duduk. "Tentu saja," dan ia menyeringai. "Kaupikir aku dan Sakura bodoh."

.

.

.

Perjalanan Menma bersama Sakura terasa lebih jauh dari tempat tadi. Menma memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah gua yang kosong mengingat lelah dan malam yang sudah menghampiri mereka berdua. Setelah mencari beberapa ranting untuk dijadikan perapian, Menma dan Sakura pun berdiam diri di dalam gua yang hanya diterangi oleh perapian yang tidak terlalu besar namun bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Sakura meringkuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Lelah dan lapar membuatnya cukup tersiksa seharian ini.

"Makanlah."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Menma tengah menyodorkan sekotak bento. "Habisi makanan ini. Karena perjalanan kita masih cukup jauh."

Sakura mengambil kotak bento itu lalu memakannya perlahan. Ia tidak menatap wajah Menma karena lelaki itu tengah membelakangi dirinya dan menghadap ke perapian. Entah mengapa kedua sudut bibir Sakura terangkat kecil.

"..._arigatō_."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Menma saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya kini tengah tertidur pulas pada jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan perapian. Menma yang sedari tadi mengasah kunainya menoleh pada Sakura dan menatap wajah damai gadis tersebut.

Sejenak ia berpikir kejadian kemarin ketika dirinya ada di desa Konoha. Padahal, ia berada di sana untuk menghancurkan desa tersebut agar ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Namun, mengapa sekarang dirinya berada jauh dari desa Konoha dan malah membawa seorang gadis Kunoichi?

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Padahal bisa saja ia meminta pada Shinobi Konoha tadi untuk mengambil beberapa korban untuknya daripada gadis kunoichi ini.

Apa alasannya membawa gadis ini bersamanya?

Menma menatap tangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan _Rasenshuriken_. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi ketika dirinya bertarung bersama kembarannya di dunia ini. Jurus yang ia keluarkan tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika ia mendengar teriakan Sakura. Ini baru pertama kalinya ada yang bisa menghilangkan jurusnya hanya dengan berteriak saja.

"..." Menma kembali menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Siapakah dia...?'

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang tetap menunggu fic ini dan mau membacanya^^

Maafkan bebek yang tidak bisa update sesering dulu mengingat ada sesuatu yang harus lebih penting dikerjakan. _Gomennasai, minna. _

(_ _)

Well, pengharapan terakhir, read, review, and concrit :)


End file.
